Set up
by Sesamina
Summary: Grace's brother wants to set her up. Again. And she doesn't like it. Another story I finished, prompting myself. Hope it worked.
1. Matthew

**A/N:** My prompt for this little one was "brothers". I know, there's only one brother mentioned but in my own little mentalist-fanfic-verse Grace's got three of them. I suppose you can see this fic as one of three. The brother here is Matthew, which is the second of her three older brothers, in my mind at least. And I don't know if I like the ending….I think it's a little rushed. What do you think?

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't belong to me if I tried…I'm just not that creative. Mistakes are mine. Point them out to me.

**Set up**

„No."

„Aw, come on, Gracie – "

The red headed woman looked around the room fastly, seeing no one of her colleagues. She even double checked the couch. Nothing. Good. Then she heard the old nickname and closed her eyes tight. She flinched inwardly. Like she would still be nine years old instead of 26. She hated that.

But like when she _was_ nine years old she glared. Her laptop screen had to suffer as a surrogate because the real person wasn't available. And like when she was nine she hissed into the phone she was currently holding to her right ear.

"Don't. Call me. Gracie!" She would kill him. That was a sure thing. Sometime in the near future she would kill her brother. But first she had to get rid of him before anyone came back and heard something of this talk. It was embarrassing enough as it was.

"Okaaaay." The caller on the other end breathed out that word slowly. She was ten years younger than him and she couldn't scare him. Yeah, right. He tried another tactic. "I know you'll like him. He's very nice, an old friend of Helen – "

Her brother was driving her crazy. Since he married Helen one year ago, he thinks everyone should be as happy and married as him. So he tries to set every one of his single friends and his sister up. Most of the time with each other.

"Matt, I said no. I don't need – "

This time Grace got interrupted by her annoying relative. And even better yet, Jane and Lisbon were walking back into the room, debating about something. And were they were Cho and Rigsby weren't far. She had to close that up. And fast. Before Jane hears something worth embarrassing her over.

"Yes, you do. You work too hard. You need someone to come home to."

She wasn't alone. She had her fantasies, starring one sweet…

"Someone to be yourself with." Oh, her brother wasn't finished yet. And he disturbed a starting fantasy. Jerk.

Someone tried to get her attention by standing in front of her desk and dangling car keys loudly. When she looked up there was Rigsby smiling at her still waving the keys. She held up the forefinger of her left hand signaling him to wait a second and giving her the perfect opportunity to stall that talk.

"Matt, I've gotta work. I'll call you back later, okay?" And without waiting for a reply she hung up the phone and breathed out a long suffering sigh. Looking up at Rigsby she started smiling. "Where are we going?"

They were driving back from the lead they should investigate. But Lisbon warned them it could be pointless…. and it was. But that's protocol for you. Rigsby was driving and tried not to turn his head and stare at Grace all the time. She wouldn't like that and she would tell him. But he wanted to know. He had to know. It was eating at him all the time they were driving. No, since she ended the phone call. Who the hell was Matt? How did he know her? How long did he know her? Was it serious? Why didn't she say something about a boyfriend to him? Okay, he could answer the last one on his own. But… heck, he _so_ didn't like that.

"Okay. I don't get it." She was looking him up and down when she said that. It was of course totally clear to her what she meant and that he would think she meant something totally different. But she kept on staring at him till he started frowning. Although he didn't just once break his concentration on the street to look at her. Alone that let her know something was bothering him. He was acting a little… jealous. She couldn't describe it better.

"Yeah, but we knew it'd possibly be nothing."

See? He was talking about the lead, she meant his behavior. She shook her head slightly and sighed deeply, her gaze now at her lap.

"I mean you." She whispered these three little words like she was afraid of the conversation they would start. And she was.

Suddenly he stopped the car away from the street at the beginning of a little forest. So he could turn his whole body towards her and could fully concentrate on her. She was the one frowning now and looked annoyed out the passengerside window.

"Me? What about me?"

"You haven't said a word to me the entire drive. The last time you were being a jerk like that, was after you listened to that creep Fricke." She shuddered at the thought.

He swore himself he wouldn't be like that anymore. He wanted her to be happy. But with him.

"Are you happy, Grace?" He was keeping direct eye contact.

Now she was confused. What? "Uh…I guess."

He would be happy for her. He sighed, but still held her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes with these few little golden specks in them. "Matt. Are you happy with him? Is it serious? I just heard – "

He wasn't prepared for the oncoming mood swing. He wasn't prepared for that. For Grace literally laughing her ass off. Where there tears in her eyes? Okay, what did he miss, here? But one thing he was pretty sure of, he needed to hear her laugh more often. It was musical, melodious…. heaven. It didn't matter that she seemed to laugh about him.

"Matt….is….oh my god….he….sorry," she was still giggling between words. "It's just the idea is so…." She sobered up, looked into the eyes of the sweet jealous teddy bear beside her and smiled lovingly. "Wayne?" She wanted to make sure he still looked into her eyes, which he did. "Matt. Matthew. He is my brother." She saw something click into place and the rising blush in his cheeks. "He wanted to set me up. Again."

"So, he is not…"

She giggled. "No, he is not."

The relief and even deeper embarrassment were so clear on his face it was like looking into a crystal lake and seeing right through to the bottom.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions, it's just…. that call…" he shrugged not really knowing what to say. "Soooo, your brother, huh?"

Grace only rolled her eyes and moaned. If he only knew.

"Yeah. My brother. He is in Sacramento for the next few days on business. And he of course knows someone here who is single. It's getting creepy." As she said that she was getting an idea, which made her start blushing. It was a blush fest. She was only glad, that no one was watching them.

He noticed the slight red color in her cheeks. He always noticed that. But before he could comment on that or her explaining she was talking again.

"Would you….I mean, I have an idea….but you don't have to do that, if you don't want to. It's just….he probably won't let – "

As much as he loved her voice, she was confusing him. So he stopped her rambling with a short and quick peck on her lips. She was so surprised and shocked that she wouldn't get out a word, her mouth still open from her last sentence.

"What's the idea?"

"Uh…you." She blinked and finally found her voice again.

"Me? What shall I do?"

"Would you play my boyfriend for, I don't know, probably just an hour? Lunch or something with my brother." She watched his face for even the tiniest reaction. As always she could see his answer plain on his face. He not only wanted to _play_ her boyfriend, he wanted to _be_ her boyfriend, but he would be satisfied with everything she gave him. "I'll make it up to you." She offered.

Now he was curious. "How?"

She didn't even think for one second. Grace didn't hesitate even in the slightest.

"With whatever you want. Just name it."

He looked away for a second seemingly thinking about that. He didn't need to do that. Wayne Rigsby knew exactly what he wanted. He was just gathering up the courage to ask it. One deep breath and he looked back up to her. This was it.

"A real date. With you." He was prepared for pretty much everything from a stuttering excuse about them working together and it being not aloud to a slap in his face. He got neither and was rewarded with a shy beautiful smile and only on little word that would have him smiling for the rest of the week.

"Okay."


	2. Damien

**A/N:** Okay, this one took a while…sorry…and I finished that in a rush, so that I could post it asap. So, there sure as hell are mistakes in it. I'll find and correct them later…;)

Ficlit, sweetie, this is for you. Your last chapter of The House of Ill Repute had me in a writing mood.

**Disclaimer:** I finally – _finally_ – own the season one dvd box. Yay! But other than that I own nothing…

**2. Damien**

"Really?"

She hissed through her smile. "Yes, really."

He looked slightly smug and raised one eyebrow. "Prove it."

She groaned and gripped the packet of coffee with more force than intended. "I don't need to prove anything."

He snorted. "You're unbelievable. You drag some poor man here to play your boyfriend and – "

"Hey! Watch it. You don't know him."

True, but he knew her and the way she was getting all protective and defensive was telling him all he needed. After his failed attempt to get her on a date with his college friend Damien, he told her to come to his little apartment with her alleged boyfriend. Matt was often here on business, so he and his wife decided on buying a small two room apartment in Sacramento. And that was where Grace and he were now trying to make coffee. What he hadn't told her before was he invited Damien nonetheless. He thought she was only bluffing with her boyfriend-speech. But now it was kind of awkward. She really brought someone. And he sure as hell knew there was a lot more going on then she said.

"You're right, Gracie-"

She only glared at him and he instantly corrected her name.

"Grace. I don't really know where you've got that death stare from." While he tried to brighten her mood a bit, she forcefully spooned some coffee into the coffee maker. After shutting it and turning it on, she faced her brother again.

"Why do you keep doing that, Matt? I'm perfectly capable of starting my own relationships."

He snorted. It was supposed to be only inward so she wouldn't hear but no such luck. And she let him know it.

A very creepy frown joined the death glare that was still adorning her beautiful features. These pretty green eyes, that not only she but also all of her three older brothers had, were boring into him as if they wanted to spike his brain and fry it over open fire. Scary. It gave him goosebumps.

Without another word she turned around to go out of the room. _Oh, shit. _How is he gonna survive that? If his wife hears so much as a rumor about this, she'll have his balls. Gulp. So help him God.

********

He hated awkward situations like this. Not that he wasn't used to them. He'd had enough of them with Grace - but this was ridiculous. The moment they entered the apartment of Grace's brother there was this guy, a college friend, who tried to undress _his_ Grace in his mind. He was sure of that. And he didn't like it. And he didn't know what to make of this guy. Honestly, he felt insecure about this whole situation. Clearly the college friend was here to be sort of a blind date for Grace. Which in turn made him think even more insecure thoughts.

What if she actually wants to go on a date with Daniel … Darren … Donald … or whatever his name was. After all he was only her fake date, what if she started to like the other guy? Maybe he should just go …

Before he could end this thought and somehow act on it, Grace stormed out of the kitchen.

Uh oh, he knew that look on her face. Her brother must have pissed her off pretty badly. Without a word but a very hearable and clear harumph she sat down heavily beside him on the couch.

Now the big question was, should he ask her what's wrong or just keep quiet and let her talk to him if she wanted to. He needn't have worried because a split second after she sat down she sported a saccharine sweet smile, folded her delicate fingers in her lap and spoke to the poor unsuspecting man with a voice of an angel.

"I'm sorry for the awkward situation my brother was putting you in. My boyfriend and I aren't together for long, and I haven't had the chance to tell Matt before today. I apologize for every … inconvenience … this meeting has caused you." You could see the surprise and a _strong_ case of disappointment written clearly on Damien's face, he didn't expect that. He thought he had a chance, he apparently thought she wanted to go out with him desperately. What the hell had Matt told him? "So, I'm afraid we have to go. Now."

Rigsby couldn't process all she said in the short time she said it. And he was openly confused when Grace already stood in front of the couch, waiting for him to get up and out of the apartment. He somehow had to slow her down and make her explain. But for the moment and for the health of all parties involved he better just went along with her. Without saying a word.

So he watched her saying goodbye to the supposed blind date and could only shake his hand shortly, too, before hastily following her. When she came to a still before her brother she lost the fake smile completely. The room instantly grew 30 degrees colder and he couldn't help but feel a shiver running down his spine. _Boy, not even Jane would survive this glare._ He was even more surprised by her next words.

"We're going."

That's it. Nothing more. No bye, no handshake. Not. Even. A. Wave.

Rigsby exchanged one last look with Matthew and was right behind Grace, out the door in the next second.

The ride down with the elevator was uncomfortable for him. She wasn't talking, wasn't looking at him, didn't even send a glance his way. And he didn't know what to do. He nearly was afraid to say a word, in case of turning her wrath on him. So he did nothing. When the elevator came to a stop and the door opened, she nearly sprinted out the chamber, out of the building and out into the clear night air without waiting for her colleague.

He let her go. He took his time following her out, letting her collect her thoughts, letting her take a deep breath and probably let her build one more wall around her heart.

As he caught up with her, he stayed behind her as close as he could without actually touching her and waited. He was surprised when she leaned slightly backwards. He held her at her upper arms to show her he would never let her fall. She sighed and relaxed against him. Now Rigsby was worried.

"I just had to get out."

He nodded his understanding against her hair. Slowly he turned his favorite red head so she faced him and he could fully embrace her. And the most wonderful thing? She embraced him right back. Held him tight and burrowed her face in his neck.

As much as he loved this position, he wanted to get her someplace more comfortable. But he only dared whispering into her ear.

"You okay to go home?"

She didn't say anything, didn't lift her head, only held him even stronger for a moment and then nodded.

********

Grace needed Wayne's company now more than ever, so she invited him for a coffee in her apartment after all they left her brothers home before his coffee machine had a remote chance to finish.

Now they were seated on her couch in the living room with a steaming cup of coffee in their hands and way too much space between them. Awkward again. And uncomfortable somehow. Although she owned this couch because it was one of the most comfy things in the world.

Not now.

She turned her head to watch his reaction to this whole fiasco. And then frowned, because he frowned. He stared at his coffee with deep lines on his forehead trying to work something out.

She spoke quietly. "I'm sorry." Her voice nearly broke. He almost didn't hear her. The lines on his forehead grew deeper still, a clear sign of confusion.

He began to relax, she spoke again. "What in hell are you sorry for?" Just as quietly.

She shook her head and scooted a little closer to him, so that their legs were lightly touching. She snorted.

"For the last forty minutes. For everything my brother said and did, for – "

"No." He shook his head, embraced her slightly with one arm and began rubbing slight soothing circles.

"No?" She let him, let herself fall more into him, let more of her weight rest against him. It felt so good, so perfectly right.

His voice grew stronger now, a little louder, too. "No. There's nothing you have to be sorry for." He glanced down at her with a brilliant smile to hopefully make her smile a little, too. And she did.

She fixed her eyes on his, trying to read him. But first things first.

"Thank you." Normally she would have looked away, but she couldn't, not now. Instead she leaned closer and up to him. Slowly, to see how he reacted. He followed her example till there was no more space left between them.

Their first kiss was chaste and sweet, so achingly sweet. So when they parted Grace lifted her hand to play with the short hair at his neck and pull him right back into the next longer, bolder kiss.

He shifted their position a little so Grace was able to snuggle even deeper into him. She sighed and ended their second kiss with the loveliest, most genuine smile he ever saw on her.

**A/N:** *snort* Grant. Looks like I have to write a third chapter…. there's smut missing….or at least a lot of fluff, isn't there?


	3. Wayne

**A/N:** Hehe. Had to up the rating, because you all asked so nicely for it, here it is. Smuttity smut. You have been warned. And you know what made me blush? That I didn't have a hard time writing that. Go figure.

**Disclaimer:** Sometime in the near future I _will_ own the second season on DVD. Muahahahaha! But till then I only own the mistakes in this story, because it wasn't betaed.

* * *

**Wayne**

She was a fucking sex goddess.

She couldn't get enough of it. Him. Them.

She was still breathing _so_ hard. Every time she closed her eyes her brain replayed the whole night second by second. Again and again. A slow satisfied giggle escaped her at that. Again and again, like the orgasms Wayne gave her all through this night, again and again. A sated, perfect little sigh followed that thought.

Wayne.

God, she couldn't remember having sex this good. Ever.

But she'd always remember their first time.

*****************

After their little make out session on her living room couch they walked hand in hand to her bedroom, not really in a haste of getting there. Just enjoying each others company. In the bedroom Grace turned on the little light on her bedside table. She wanted to see him, drink him in, even if they were just changing and going to bed. To sleep.

Wayne was always beside her, close enough that she wouldn't have much room to turn around. She never noticed him looking confused at the foiled pills lying openly on the small dark wooden table beside her bed.

_Why would she…?_ Then his confusion cleared. He was such a man sometimes. Really, twenty one very small pills with every day of the week written under it, it wasn't the first time he saw birth control pills. He _was_ a cop after all.

Grace had already turned around in her limited space and followed her companions look. And rolled her eyes. She grabbed them and held them in front of his eyes looking down sheepishly.

"Already took the one for today." A quiet whisper.

Rigsby chuckled and blushed a little at her statement. "Yeah, great." Equally hushed.

She let the pills fall back onto the table and put her arms around his middle, leaning up to kiss him. His hands were roaming around her back, down her shirt. They tried to undress the other while still kissing frantically. And realized it doesn't work. So they stopped shortly and undressed themselves, which was getting them naked a lot faster.

They were standing at the end of the bed both naked as the day they were born, still standing in front of each other. Ever so slowly she reached out one hand to graze his shoulder with just a whisper of a touch. To him it was an electric shock sending warmth rushing through his entire body. But he didn't move, didn't want to disturb her exploring. While her first hand moved slowly and light like a feather down his biceps she put the other one flat on his bare chest. Over his heart, so she could feel it beating.

After a few seconds her fingertips were itching to go on. Her touch got firmer, feeling the strong muscles in his chest react to her. Both her hands came together right under his navel. She stopped her ministrations when she got a look at his…equipment. Already hard and pulsing.

And then she did something he found utterly adorable every time and she couldn't stand: she blushed.

He smiled and took that as a sign to begin his own Grace Exploration Tour and started by hooking a finger under her chin to pull her eyes back to his. He wanted to watch her every reaction. Starting from her chin his fingers traveled all over her face. His thumb glided over her beautiful lips, dipping into her sinful mouth. Her tongue flicked over it shortly before her lips dusted a shy little kiss on it. The other fingers stroked softly over her cheekbone to her forehead and down her elegant nose.

When she smiled at him, he took her face in both hands to give her a reassuring kiss. "Grace." He breathed her name low onto her lips. "Sweet. Beautiful. Grace." Every single word punctuated with a more and more passionate kiss. The last one taking a life of its own. Like his hands. Stroking down her neck, feeling her hair between his fingers till he came to the swell of her breasts. Still only with his fingertips he drew circles, getting smaller and smaller until he came to her slowly hardening, rose colored little nipples. To see if he could get them even harder he gave each peak a short lick and softly blew on them. His mind registered her moaning his name. "Wayne…"

Okay, this was it. Enough teasing and exploring, he needed this amazing woman now. His name on her lips like this made him harden even more. He kissed her. Hard. And pulled her flush against him, letting her know what she did to him. She paid him back with equal favor, her arms snaking around his neck locking into place.

He let himself fall backwards onto her bed, taking her with him and still not breaking their kiss. She landed on top of him and smiled into his lips. Shifting a little so that she was straddling him, she had both legs on either side of his hips, both hands on either side of his head. Then she started to slide her dripping center back and forth over his hard flesh ever so slowly.

Eyes closed, Grace heard him groan deep in his chest and smirked at the sounds she could get out of him. Her smirk turned into a soft little purr when she felt his hands sliding down her back, his short fingernails scratching lightly along her spine.

God. That. Was. Fucking. _Good._

She broke the kiss, arched her back and burrowed her face in his neck. Inhaling deeply. His scent, his nails, his deep rumbling moans. It was all arousing her to no end. God, she needed him inside of her now.

Suddenly she sat up, so he could position himself at her slick entrance. He spread her soft, delicious looking folds – _later, Rigsby, you can taste her later_ – with his fingertips and brought only the head of his swollen shaft to her opening, sliding around it slightly. By god, he could smell her wetness, her heady scent. Instantly his tip was coated with her juices.

_So wet._ So deliciously wet.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Stop playing, Wayne and fuck me already."

He stopped his teasing and locked his eyes with hers. Did she really just say that? He couldn't believe it. But there it was, the look in her eyes, a mix between shock and surprise, and the wonderful red color not only coating her heart shaped face but going down to the sweet little tips of her breasts. She really did. And that was the last straw.

Eyes locked, mouth agape, he couldn't really do much but feel her sliding down his rock hard dick. Slowly, sensuously, inch by agonizing inch.

"Jesus, Grace." She was so wet and tight, that he could only moan her name like a devoted to his only goddess.

Just like him she lost all and every ability to form coherent sentences, so that only one thought remained in her sex addled brain. "Wayne." A quiet breathy little moan, she wasn't capable of anything else at this point.

They hadn't even moved yet. But he was adamant on changing that in the next second.

He spread both his hands on her marble thighs and drew his upper body up to be able to kiss every delectable inch of her he could reach. The change in position also changed their angle, so he slipped even deeper into her wonderful hot, slick channel at which she gasped audibly and made him smirk slightly smug. His hands moved slowly around to her smooth cute little butt to help her movements. And move she did.

With a slowness bordering on torture she moved up his shaft. Searching for his eyes she smiled devilishly at him and came back down harshly, making them both close their eyes and groan.

Putting himself into action he countered her every movement with a strong thrust of his own. Their motion so in synch as if they had been doing that every day for years.

It was the first time in ages for both of them, so when Wayne took one of his hands and slightly scraped her swollen and oversensitized clit with the nail of his thumb she came instantly and violently screaming his name.

The hard clenching and unclenching of her inner muscles brought him over the edge sharply as well. He went rigid, shooting his semen deep into her womb, screaming only one thing.

"Grace!"

Breathing hard, deeply sated, not capable of forming thoughts let alone speech and with matching silly grins on their faces they fell back onto the bed. Grace with her head on his chest was listening to a symphony of his erratic heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins.

When their breathing started to calm down, one thought made its way into her brain.

She made him scream.

Her name.

Loud.

It wasn't a grunt. Or a deep rumble. Or just a moan.

It was. Her. Fucking. Name. Clearly audible.

God, what an amazing feeling.

Slowly her mind registered Wayne moving, rolling them both onto their sides grabbing the sheets and dragging them over their cooling bodies.

She snuggled into him and looked up, wanted to see a reaction in his eyes. What she saw let her melt into a puddle of girlie goo. The open love and affection, amazement and respect, let her go weak in the knees. Thank god, she was already lying down. And what a wonderful feeling it was to send the same emotions right back to him through her own eyes.

She sighed contentedly and leaned up, erased the last bit of space between them to give him a long soulful kiss. After the kiss Wayne broke the silence with a few softly spoken words.

"So...d'you learn that in yoga class?"

She laughed heartily against his bare chest at that and hugged him tight to breathe him in deeply. His scent so arousing when they started was so relaxing now.

*****************

The next morning they both slept through the ringing of the phone and never noticed the call going to the answering machine. After the beep the voice of Grace's brother Matt was being heard after a soft apologetic sigh.

"Grace, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry in person but I can't reach you and I have to be back home this morning. So. I'm really, really sorry, little sis. I promise I won't do it again." And after a short thinking pause he added with a very hearable smirk, "Hey, why don't you bring your new catch with you the next time you visit mom and dad?"

* * *

This is it. There's no more. To this, I mean. It's so totally finished. Imagine a big black screen with a fat "The End"-stamp coming down onto it. Finis. Rien ne va plus.


End file.
